


We All Have Power

by Jennart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennart/pseuds/Jennart
Summary: Barry comforts the reader when they feel inadequate.Warnings: None!Squicks: Low self esteem, feeling of worthlessness, crying, emotionalGenre: Hurt/ComfortAll of my reader inserts are gender neutral!





	We All Have Power

Y/N had become a part of team Flash soon after Barry’s power awoke, their analytical power and observation skills making them a valuable asset to the team when tracking down other metahumans, or those who had powers due to the Particle Accelerator explosion. Y/N was seemingly able to solve any problem; given they had enough time to think it through.

However, with the last few metahumans, Y/N wasn’t able to help as much. These few metas had more intense powers, things that Y/N simply couldn’t help with. Knowledge can only go so far when dealing with forces of nature themselves, and people who could do things that Y/N couldn’t begin to imagine.

For the past few days, Y/N had been spending less and less time with the team, instead preferring to spend their time in their workspace, trying to do anything they could do to help with any possible future metas. Their inventions were great- things that could easily help the Flash with his work. Even though their inventions were great and their observational skills impeccable, they still had trouble building such complex things. Such inventions took time to create, each part needing to be placed perfectly and each wire connected just so.

Leaning over their work, Y/N didn’t hear Cisco and Barry walk into the room. Their hands moved precisely, placing each delicate piece where it needed to go.

“Woah,” Cisco looked down at the work Y/N was doing, shocked by the progress of the new weapon. “Is that a photon blaster? How did you make it so small? It could fit in your pocket…”

Y/N sighed, moving the magnifying lens away from their face. “That’s the point, Cisco. A small, compact weapon with the power to stun and possibly maim,” Y/N rolled their chair over towards another desk, beginning work on another piece of the project.

Barry and Cisco exchanged looks before Barry spoke up, “Y/N. We’re… worried about you. When is the last time you left the lab? When is the last time you ate?”

“When’s the last time you took a shower?” Cisco quietly quipped, only to be met by a glare from Barry. He raised his arms defensively and walked out of the room. Barry moved closer to the scientist, being careful not to interrupt their process.

“Y/N… I wasn’t joking. I- we are worried about you. You’ve never spent this much time in the lab before. Is something wrong? Did something happen?” Barry leaned against the desk with his arms crossed, eyes clouded with worry. Y/N sighed and lifted their lens away once more.

“It’s nothing important, Barry. I just need to focus on this for now,” Y/N moved the parts over, looking at their blueprints once more. The speedster was not deterred. He grabbed their arm gently, causing Y/N to look up. They quickly looked back down, not wanting to see the concerned look on his face. Y/N’s voice was barely a whisper.

“I told you, it’s nothing, Bar,” The pair knew it was a lie, there was no denying the tone in Y/N’s voice. Barry’s voice was equally as quiet as his grip tightened ever so slightly.

“I know it’s not nothing, Y/N. I know you. Please,” Y/N couldn’t help but feel guilty at the twinge in his voice. It was only a matter of time before they broke, they knew.

“Bar… It’s…” Y/N leaned into Barry. He wrapped his arms around them, being careful not to hug too tightly. They let out a shuddering sigh, and Barry swore he felt his heart break.

“Sometimes… I just feel so inadequate. You all do so much; you with your powers, and everyone else… I just feel so weak,” Y/N’s voice cracked at that last word. Before Barry could form an answer, Y/N continued, “I feel like I have to do this. To make amazing things. It’s the only way I can help, and… and I need to make them as fast as possible. I don’t want you getting hurt, Bar… This is the only way that I can think to help…” Barry’s grip grew tighter around the scientist.

“You are not weak. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise. We all have power. Yours is just…” Barry had a hard time finding the right words, “Your power… is your determination. No matter what is thrown at us, you always think of a perfect solution. You can work with anyone to get stuff done: even when Cisco is being annoying you still manage to work together to make great things, and your ideas have saved so many people,” Barry released Y/N slowly, arms resting on theirs, looking them in the eye.

“You are an amazing person, Y/N, never doubt that,” seeing the look on Y/N’s face, Barry pulled them in once again. Their arms were tight around him, and he relished in the feeling. He loved the warmth, the comfort, he loved them. It hurt him to see them hurt. He pulled them as tight as he dared, his head resting atop of theirs. Barry rubbed circles on their back, waiting for them to pull away. If it was up to him, that would never happen.

After what seemed like hours even though it was only minutes, Y/N pulled away. Their eyes were red and tired, they hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in a while and the emotional moment didn’t help. Barry laughed softly.

“We should get you home. You need rest… and food,” Y/N smiled up at Barry, and the speedster felt his heart race. He picked them up gently, smiling back down at them. In a rush of wind, they were at Y/N’s apartment. Quickly as they came, Barry left and was back once more, this time with Chinese food in his hands.

Y/N went and changed into their pajamas, eager to eat their favorite food. It wasn’t long before they were eating and chatting like nothing had happened, like Y/N hadn’t isolated themself those past few days. Conversation was easy with the pair, it rotated between a variety of topics; science, metahumans, video games, comic books, netflix, gossip, and much more.

Y/N was tired. Emotions take a toll on a person, and they hadn’t been sleeping much anyways. During their conversation, Y/N ended up closer and closer to Barry, eventually resting against his chest, his arm loosely wrapped around them. Barry was recalling a story about a certain meta whose pants he had pulled down mid-fight when he noticed that Y/N was quiet. He looked down to see a sleeping Y/N in his arms. Barry smiled to himself and planted a soft kiss on their forehead.

Y/N sighed happily and hugged Barry closer. “Thanks for today, Bar. I really needed it,” Their voice was a whisper as they snuggled closer to him, burying their head in his chest. The speedster laughed quietly.

“Anytime, Y/N. If you ever need help, I’m here for you. W-we all are,” Barry blushed at his own bluntness, rubbing the back of his neck. Y/N let out a soft hmm, leaning up towards Barry. He met them halfway, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

“I’ve been waiting forever to do that,” Barry admitted.

“Hmm. Well, if you were waiting so long, I’m sure you want to do it again,” Y/N leaned up once more, a smile on their face, meeting their speedster once more in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. I am currently working on crossposting all of my work from tumblr. This was originally written 1/21/18. 
> 
> All of my reader inserts are gender neutral! If you find a grammar or pronoun error, please tell me so I can correct it! Requests are always open.


End file.
